1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and its packaging, specifically to a packaging of semiconductor device that accommodates variable requirements of a user of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching elements for high frequency signals have been a focus of development in many application areas including mobile communication equipment that utilizes microwaves in GHz frequency range and alternates antennas and reception/transmission signals. Such a device is described, for example, in a Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication, No. Hei 9-181642. This type of device often includes a field effect transistor (FET) functioning as a high frequency switch, which is made of gallium arsenide (GaAs), and is integrated as a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) having the high frequency switches.
An MMIC device with two GaAs switches, as a result of the most recent development is described in a commonly owned copneding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/016,143, entitled xe2x80x9cCompound Semiconductor Switching Device.xe2x80x9d The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/016,143 is, in its entirety, incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a packaging structure of the device described in this U.S. Patent application. A chip 119 has two GaAs FET switches (not shown). One of the two switches has two input electrode pads 235a, 235b, an output electrode pad 235g and a control electrode pad 235h, another of the two switches has two input electrode pads 235c, 235d, an output electrode pad 235f and a control electrode pad 235e. Each of the control electrode pads 235e, 235h is shared by the two switches. Each of the eight electrode pads is connected to a corresponding terminal 135a-135h, which is disposed adjacent the electrode pad on an insulating substrate 122, by a bonding wire 137. The chip 119 is mounted on a base 125 that is a part of a lead pattern 127 including the terminals 135a-135h. 
One of the applications of this two-switch device is to alternate two sets of complementary signals. For example, a mobile telephone needs to alternate between a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) signal and a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal. The connection scheme of this application is shown in FIG. 2. One of a set of CDMA balanced signals is applied to the input electrode Ia1, and another to the input electrode Ib1. One of a set of GPS balanced signals is applied to the input electrode Ia2, and another is to Ib2. In this configuration, depending on a control signal applied to each of the control electrode pads C1, C2 of the two switches, the balanced CDMA signal or the balanced GPS signal is selected and outputted to the two output electrode pads Oa, Ob.
However, a user of this two-switch device has to provide a wiring configuration that allows an intersection of one of the CDMA balanced signals and one of the GPS balanced signals. Since these are signals in an RF range, such an intersecting wiring needs to be carefully designed to avoid mutual interference by the user and requires additional space to accommodate the intersection.
The invention provides an insulating substrate for mounting a surface mounting element thereon. The substrate includes a first terminal disposed on the substrate, a first lead disposed on the substrate and extending from the first terminal, a second terminal disposed on the substrate, and a second lead disposed on the substrate and extending from the second terminal. The substrate also includes an element mounting area for mounting the surface mounting element thereon. The first and second terminals are disposed on the same side of the substrate with respect to the element mounting area, and the first lead comes in and comes out of the element mounting area so that a portion of the first lead coming out of the element mounting area is located on the opposite side of a portion of the first lead coming in the element mounting area with respect to the second lead.
The invention also provides a packaging of a surface mounting element that includes an insulating substrate, a first terminal disposed on the substrate, and a first lead disposed on the substrate and extending from the first terminal. The surface mounting element is mounted on a portion of the first lead. The packaging also includes a second terminal disposed on the substrate and a second lead disposed on the substrate and extending from the second terminal. The first and second terminals are disposed on the same side of the substrate with respect to the surface mounting element, and the first lead comes in and comes out of an area covered by the surface mounting element so that a portion of the first lead coming out of the area is located on the opposite side of a portion of the first lead coming in the area with respect to the second lead.
The invention further provides a conducting lead pattern for mounting a surface mounting element thereon. The lead pattern includes a first terminal portion, a first lead portion extending from the first terminal portion, a second terminal portion, and a second lead portion extending from the second terminal portion. The lead pattern also includes an element mounting portion for mounting the surface mounting element thereon, which is a part of the first lead portion. The first and second terminal portions are disposed on the same side of the substrate with respect to the element mounting portion, and a part of the first lead portion connected to the element mounting portion at one end of the element mounting portion is located on an opposite side of another part of the first lead portion connected to the element mounting portion at another end of the element mounting portion with respect to the second lead portion.
The invention also provides a packaging of a surface mounting element that includes a resin body. The packaging includes a first terminal embedded in the resin body and a first lead embedded in the resin body and extending from the first terminal. The surface mounting element is mounted on a portion of the first lead. The packaging also includes a second terminal embedded in the resin body and a second lead embedded in the resin body and extending from the second terminal. The first and second terminals are disposed on the same side of the resin body with respect to the surface mounting element, and the first lead comes in and comes out of an area covered by the surface mounting element so that a portion of the first lead coming out of the area is located on an opposite side of a portion of the first lead coming in the area with respect to the second lead.
The invention further provides a semiconductor device including an insulating substrate, a plurality of terminals disposed on the substrate, a plurality of leads disposed on the substrate and extending from the corresponding terminals, and a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrode pads disposed on a surface thereof and being mounted on one of the leads. The lead having the semiconductor chip thereon bends in a plane of the substrate so that an end portion and a mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon are outside an area covered by the semiconductor chip, and one of the electrode pads of the semiconductor chip is connected to the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon by a bonding wire.
The invention also provides a semiconductor device including an insulating substrate, four input terminals disposed on the substrate and aligning along one edge of the substrate, and four leads disposed on the substrate. Each of the leads extends from one of the input terminals. The device also includes a semiconductor chip having a first circuit and a second circuit and being mounted on one of the leads. Each of the first and second circuits has two input electrode pads. The lead having the semiconductor chip thereon bends in a plane of the substrate so that an end portion and a mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon are outside an area covered by the semiconductor chip, one of the input electrode pads of the first circuit is connected to the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon by a bonding wire, and the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon is on the opposite side of the mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon with respect to one of the leads that is connected to one of the input electrode pads of the second circuit by a bonding wire.
The invention further provides a semiconductor device including a resin body, a plurality of terminals embedded in the resin body, a plurality of leads embedded in the resin body and extending from the corresponding terminals, and a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrode pads disposed on a surface thereof and being mounted on one of the leads. The lead having the semiconductor chip thereon bends in a plane of the substrate so that an end portion and a mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon are outside an area covered by the semiconductor chip, and one of the electrode pads of the semiconductor chip is connected to the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon by a bonding wire.
The invention also provides a semiconductor device including a resin body, four input terminals embedded in the resin body and aligning along one edge of the resin body, and four leads embedded in the resin body. Each of the leads extends from one of the input terminals. The device also includes a semiconductor chip having a first circuit and a second circuit and being mounted on one of the leads. Each of the first and second circuits has two input electrode pads. The lead having the semiconductor chip thereon bends in a plane of the substrate so that an end portion and a mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon are outside an area covered by the semiconductor chip, one of the input electrode pads of the first circuit is connected to the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon by a bonding wire, and the end portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon is on the opposite side of the mid portion of the lead having the semiconductor chip thereon with respect to one of the leads that is connected to one of the input electrode pads of the second circuit by a bonding wire.